


Order of the Phoenix

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: AU, где Жавер - Пожиратель Смерти, Жан Вальжан - член Ордена Феникса, а Козетта и Мариус - влюблённые студенты пятого курса.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Kudos: 13
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	Order of the Phoenix

Амбициозный студент и староста Слизерина, Жавер нашёл идею высшей справедливости в идеях Тёмного Лорда и служит ему верой и правдой.

Жану Вальжану, чуть не совершившему непоправимую ошибку сразу по окончании обучения, был дан второй шанс профессором Дамблдором. Теперь его жизнь посвящена Ордену Феникса и любимой дочери.

Бонус: студенты пятого курса Хаффлпаффа Мариус и Козетта


End file.
